1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus that includes a resistive film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Studies have been conducted on an image display apparatus that includes a rear plate and a face plate disposed to be opposed to each other with space of several millimeters: the rear plate including a plurality of electron emitting devices interconnected by wirings, and the faceplate including an anode for accelerating electrons emitted from the electron emitting devices and a light emitting member irradiated with the accelerated electrons to emit light. In the image display apparatus of this type, there is concern over electric discharging between the anode and the electron emitting devices. As countermeasures against the electric discharging, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-127794 discusses a configuration where a conductive member excluding an electron emitting unit on an electron source substrate is covered with an insulating member. Furthermore, a configuration, whereby the insulating member covering the conductive member is in turn covered with a resistive member, is also discussed.
In the technology discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-127794, the resistive member and the conductive member are stacked together via the insulating member. This necessitates suppression of ineffective power consumption caused by charge and discharge currents based on a capacitance between the resistive member and the conductive member.